Challenge Accepted
by JuiceCarver
Summary: Haruki's the queen of pocky, but it happens that her roomate hasn't even heard of the pocky game! It's time for some instruction. Oneshot/Fluff/Pink Pocky.


A pocky stick hung dangerously between the red-head's jaw as she stared at her roommate in disbelief.

"I've honestly never heard of the Pocky game," Inukai retorted curtly, her eyes fixed on her nails.

Haruki hands went to her head, trying to keep her head in one piece while her mind processed the outrageous news. "Oh lord, Isuke, where have you been living all these years?"

She blew on her nails gently, making sure that they dried without makeshift clumps. "For starters, away from common past times like these." The last gleam of moisture dispersed and she flicked her wrist, closing the miniature paint bottle.

Haruki shook her head. "There's no way I'm rooming with someone hasn't played the Pocky game before," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. This was yet another distasteful trait that comes bundled up with the over glamorous ojou-sama. She's not only equip with a bad personality, but she lacks knowledge of the essence of Haruki's life! The redhead snatched the red box of snacks beside her and plopped herself on the bed next to the pinkette. "Take this."

The Ojou-sama barely glanced at the snack as she stood her arm behind her, leaning back to stare at her nails. "Thanks, but no thanks. Isuke's not really interested in child play." A satisfied grin spread across Isuke's lips at her primly painted nails. Nail designing is an art. Just like it is impossible to paint the same picture twice, Isuke has never once painted her nails the exact same two times. Sometimes the design is done so well that Isuke would keep it as long as a week before removing the chipped paint. This was going to be one of those occasions. She leaned over and dug through her cosmetics bag.

"Aww, how unfortunate," the red-head said without a hint of agony. "Guess her nails didn't turn out too well this time."

Inukai perched her perplexed brow as she continued a hopeless search. She always left the gloss in her bag right after she finished, but where was it?

"Don't jump to your own conclusions. They turned out-" Isuke found the rest of the sentence stuck in her throat as she spotted he noteworthy gloss perched in the snacker's left hand.

"One full game." Haruki stated while Isuke hopelessly dived for her gloss.

Inukai clicked her tongue in distaste. Normally, Isuke could bring an intruder to their knees with just her elbow, but Haruki was an assassin as well. Perfect nails only come every so often, and there was a high probability of smudged paint.

"So how does the game work?" Isuke sighed as she took a snack from the box.

"It's pretty simple." Haruki pulled out another chocolate stick from her seemingly infinite box of pocky. "Someone takes this end and another person will take the other end." She closed her palm around the other end so her thumb met all four fingers on the other end of the stick to mimic a second player. "We both eat from either end of the stick and then bam- Super-hot make-out session." Her fingers and her lips met at the center of the stick and she gobbled up the rest, blowing her arm away like a chief with their cuisine. Throughout her demonstration, Haruki's eyes dance impishly over Inukai's horrified expression.

"What kind of game is this?" Isuke shouted without restraint. The queen was usually self-conscious about her expressions, but at the moment, keeping her visage controlled was impossible.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a hearty laugh. Haruki swept a tear away as she tried to catch her breath, prompting a frustrated expression to appear on Inukai's face. "Your reaction was priceless. I was just kidding about the game by the way." She tossed the gloss back at the pinkette and the girl snatched the bottle out of the air menacingly. "Worth it."

Even with her gloss back, Isuke couldn't help but feel annoyed. Not only is was her roommate ill-mannered and slobby, but she was also irritating and childish beyond belief! There was no way she would let her get away without a punishment. "Oh, so you don't think I'm good enough to play?" Isuke challenged.

"Hmm?" Haruki half-hummed. The redhead was resting with her hands locked behind her head, laying with her back along Isuke's bed. Her long legs intruded Isuke's nail workshop as she munched on a fresh pocky stick. I said it was just a joke... I- Isuke, what are you doing!?"

"What, this is my bed isn't it?" Isuke said innocently, thought their current position would oppose. Haruki wouldn't be considered the refined type, so it wasn't hard for Isuke to slip herself in between Haruki's spread legs without detection. Her knees were sitting on the hem of Haruki's skirt and her arm found a space just in between Haruki's slender curves and forearm. Her face only stood inches away from Haruki's and she could feel the nervous breathe of the other girl, the perspiration building along the dark chocolate tip where her lips met the pocky stick.

"I don't believe you told me the entire set of rules. A game requires a winner and a loser, am I correct?" The pinkette's free hand brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she took the other end, ensuring to keep eye contact on her flustered roommate all the while.

"Isuke, it was just a joke." The other girl mumbled as she looked past penetrating Isuke's gaze. Isuke felt the other girl squirming under her, her legs twitching nervously when they came in contact with the other girl's smooth thighs and her arms propping herself forward uncertainly. A grin slid across Isuke's lips as she felt a great need to tease the other girl.

"Giving up already? I thought you were the professional at this game," Isuke said with a disappointed pout. "Guess I can't expect anything spectacular from some kid."

At this, Haruki eyes hardened. Isuke suppressed a smirk at the desired reaction. The redhead pointed to the other end of her stick. "First one to back off loses."

The game started off slow. Haruki played this game enough times to learn the art of suspense. The longer the game drags on, the more the other player grows weary, and a small bite forward will send them screaming the other direction. However, Isuke wasn't a complete newbie in areas of intimacy. On top of this, the two were highly trained assassins.

The impatient Isuke was the first to overcome the montage of nibbles. The snack almost fell out of Haruki's mouth when Isuke's slender fingers searched her legs. The red-head glared at the other girl, though Isuke responded with a playful chomp forward. Her fingers trailed slowly toward her inner thigh, earning a restrained shiver from the girl under her. Isuke inhaled deeply. She was enjoying this a lot more than thought.

Much to the pinkette's surprise, Haruki snuck her arm behind Isuke's head to switch their positions. Both were careful not to snap the fragile snack during the transition. Now in the dominant position, Haruki slipped her hand into Isuke's shirt, violently tickling her stomach, earning a satisfying gasp of air from the wiggling Isuke.

There wasn't a lot of distance left. Only about a good inch separated their lips. Both of them were doing everything they could to get the other to pull away. Isuke continued trailing her fingers across the other girl's thighs, earning gasps from her roommate every time she teased dangerously at the hem of her skirt. Haruki changed her tactics from tickling to caressing the other girls naval, letting her hands explore the other girls soft skin.

The mood was intoxicating, the game and their original resolve drowning in the alluring atmosphere. Their burning fingers begged to explore further, but a teetering resolve would push them back. At one point, Haruki's eyes darkened, lost in the sensation of Isuke's soft fingertips trailing across her burning skin only to pull back and leave her wanting, almost pleading. It would be simple, one bite to end the torture of the teasing fingers. Her eyes danced hungrily over Isuke's moist lips. The two of them shared only centimeters of air, the hitching of the others breathe echoing in their ears. Each nervous swallow and gritting teeth vibrated across the short chocolate bridge. One bite to taste and the sweet strawberry lip gloss that has tainted the small area of space with an infectious aroma.

Just as Haruki's lips twitched forward to meet those below her, there was a knock on the door. The two of them sprang forward, Haruki pouncing off the bed, achieving the most refined standing position since Christmas dinner with her family, and Isuke scrambling across her bed, trying to maintain a relatively normal sitting position. Their eyes didn't dare meet the others.

"I believe that's Nio with our dinner call," Haruki cleared her throat and mumbled. She peeked up at the pinkette to find her nodding in agreement. Her fingers ran along the hem of her collar, freeing the heat which was building up on her neck.

"Shall we have a rematch after dinner?" The other commented as she put away her nail supplies.

Haruki grinned. "You're on."


End file.
